Dear, journal...
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: A look at Daisukes journal. Its just something I'm doing with Bladefire. Shes writing Ken's & its called *dear, diary*. Hope you like it!If U like any ideas that pop up in this then tell us and maybe, JUST maybe we'll write a fic about it! R&R ^_~
1. ITS MY BIRTHDAY! ^_~

November 23, 2002  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elo!! Its My birthday! I just got this journal from Ken. Its cool! I never thought about keeping a journal before, but then again Ken said hes had one for a very long time. He said that it will help him in like his ... Um... I don't know what he said? A BIG word that I don't know what means, thats what! Jees, Ken is cool and all but does he have to use such big words around me? Makes me feel stupid!   
Hhehe! Its MY BRITHDAY! I'm 13 today! COOL! I'm now a teenager... wow COOL! Daisuke Motomiya a TEEN! SWEET!!!   
I got lots of stuff! Like a new soccer ball from Jun, and a friendship ring from Ken! And this cool book! Oh, and V-mon got me a box of my fav candy in the HOLE WORLD! sour gummy blobs! Mmm!!!  
Well, he got them with the help of Ken... wow Ken really went all out on me this year. Ha, I sure like having him around. Well, got to go! If I'm NOT already hyper enough... ITS CAKE TIME!!!! ^_^ Bye! Lets hope I don't get a stomach *cake* Ok, so bad joke what ever, bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Very! SMALL! Its going to be like that every time! But tell me if you liked it! KK? If theres any spelling mess ups SORRY!!!! I didn't get my mom to look at it but, oh well! I don't think its that bad! ^_~ And read my other FICS!!! You'll like them! Just you wait and see! Mooohahaha!!! OK well, talk to you later and don't forget to Moumantai! Oh, and this will have a plot to it... REALLY IT WILL! ^_^   
*Daisuke grin*


	2. the fight! ^_~

November 26, 2002  
  
  
Hi! I kinda suck at talking in this thingy...and I haven't been writing in it. Oh, well! Today when I went to school, before class started, I got into a fight with Takeru. I didn't mean to, Really I didn't! It just sorta happened. I was sitting down and I guess I said something that made him mad... I seem to do that a lot. Any way he got so mad at me that Ken had to hold him back...oops. I don't even really know what I said... OK so maybe I did say something about how he'll never get Hikari cus she's MINE! Well, she is... sort of... maybe not. But I'm NOT a quitter! Well, I ended up getting punched in the noes at lunch before Ken could get to Takeru. DORK! I would have punched him back but, I would have killed him or something and I'm just way to cool for that! I'm just going to stay away from him until the DORK cools off. DORK!   
Any way I went to Ken's house yesterday. It was FUN! Well, besides the homework. Ya, I forgot to say that he's my new tooter. COOL! I get to see him EVEN more now! Sweet! Well I've got to go the Ice on my nose is starting to melt. Bye!  
  
P.S TAKERU'S A DORK!!!  
  
  
~~~  
  
November 27, 2002  
  
Hey, I'm getting the hang of this journal thing. Miyako made Takeru and I "forgive each other" WHAT EVER! Miyako you're NUTS! Of course me being the sly, cool guy that I am said I'm sorry with me fingers crossed! HA! Take that you dumb blond! Bye, oh ya and did you know that Takeru is a dork! AND a dumb blond! Him and his stupid bucket hat, DORK!!! Haha! Bye!  
  
~~~  
OK well, that's it for this chp! Hope you liked it. There is a cool thing to this story! You wanna know what? OK well, you're going to know any way! It's a joint fic! Yes that means my good friend Amamda * Bladefire * Is writing Ken's journal and we are corresponding back and forth. Its cool so once you are done with this, go to  
Dear, diary * and read Kens. It will have the same idea but with the dif views. Oh, ya and if theres any mess ups it's because ITS DAISUKE PPL!!! I want to make sure I get the right charcter! Bye, and Don't forget to Moumantai! 


	3. You cut me deep Hikari...

November 28, 2002  
  
WOW! That was interesting. Taichi and Yamato told the group that they were going out. YES! GOING OUT! As in boyfriends.   
Well, its not that I have a problem, NO not at all! I think its great that they are going out. But there's a kinda difference with talking about it and... WALKING IN ON IT! They told us at about noon and then like TREE hours later they were at it in the computer room! Granted they thought no one was there but still COME ON GIVE A GUY A BREAK WOULD YA!?! gave me a heart attack! Oi! Talk to ya later! ^_~  
  
~~~  
  
November 29, 2002  
  
One word OW! I didn't know Hikari could be so mean. She could have just said she didn't want to go out with me! But instead she has to rub my face in it by kissing Takeru RIGHT in front of me! AFTER telling me that she thought that I was annoying! That hurt...allot. And it didn't help that Ken, Yamato, and Taichi were right there. I was SO embarrassed!  
Ken must have been worried cus after about an hour or so of me not coming home he came out to look for me. I think I scared him. He found me yes, that was true, but I was Kinda well, going blue.  
Koushiro walked by and saw us trying to get home and made things worse by saying all the risks of hypo-whats-its and scaring the hell out of Ken and I. I was just so upset that I didn't even notice the snow and the cold. I'm so glad that Ken came to find me when he did or else I don't really know what could have happened.   
I hope Hikari doesn't find out about this... I don't want her to think I'm an even bigger loser.  
  
~~~  
there will be more almost every day. so keep looking! KK? Read my other fics! And bladefires too!! hehehe!


	4. Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring...

December 1, 2002  
  
OK, so I haven't been writing very much. I just didn't feel like doing much of any thing after Hikari shot me down and me almost dying.   
The weirdest thing happend to me to day. I was sitting in my normal seet right next to Ken, and I just couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so appealing doing his work. I don't know why I would think that but, then again, I've always been kinda weird.   
I've stayed away from Hikari and Takeru and I think that Hikari is starting to regret what she said to me. Good! I hope she does! She hurt me BAD and I hope she knows it. Well, Ken and I are having a sleep over now so I hope I don't ketch my self staring again. Bye.  
  
~~~  
  
December 2, 2002  
  
PRO D Day!!!! No school! The sleep over was fun but, I think I avoided Ken a little. Most of the time were REALLY close. As in falling asleep on each other on the couch watching movies until we can't keep are eyes open type of thing. But I wasn't like that this time and I think he noticed.   
There was something wrong with him as well, like something he didn't want to tell me about. I tryed to get it out of him but he didn't seem to want to tell me the real problem. But if it was a big problem he'd tell me... right?


	5. TELL ME!!!

OK! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! and remember *Bladefire* is doing Ken's journal and I *Draco Motomiya* am doing Daisuke's! AND IT'S A JOINT FIC!!! so you have to read both!!! OK! Moumantai!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec 3, 2002  
  
Ah! Ken is driving me nuts! There's something wrong with him and he won't tell what it is. I'm guessing It's something from school... but, he won't tell me. I don't care that he's lying to me. I know he's lying! haha! He's REALLY bad at it.  
I'm really worryed. Nothing really bothers Ken unless its something bad, and even then he doesn't tell me most of the time. I normally have to pry it out of him. Almost every time he feels better after he tells me too. I know he's very smart but, some times he just doesn't know how to act around people. Well, he did tell me once that I was like, his confidence so I guess that's good. Well, I've got to go. I'm going to head over to Ken's now. I'm going to try to pry it out of him. I hope I can get it out. I want to KNOW! I'm worried... bye! Oh, ya and I have a new saying! it's  
"More yummy, goody, snacky stuff!" Hehhe! I love it! I've been saying it so much that I've got smacked 4 times! Hahaha! I can't wait to use it again! BYE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 4, 2002  
  
Ken still hasn't told me what he's worried about. I can't get it from him.   
I think I'm just going to lay off a little. If its something that he feels he needs to tell me, then I think he will.   
But I can't help feeling that he needs help from me. He's my partner. I know these things. And I hope he's OK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec 9, 2002   
  
Tomorrow is Ken's birthday! Cool! I've been making his gift for like a month now! It's a drawing of him and I playing soccer in a field.   
It was from a picture that Jun took in one of are games. It's COOL! I hope Ken-kun likes it.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec 10, 2002   
Ken loved my gift! YA! The party was cool! But I still keep catching my self looking at Ken. He did look really good though.   
He had jeans and his new dress shirt on, but the thing that made him look the best was the smile plastered to his face the whole time. It was a real treat to see, I can tell you that! Bye *More yummy, goody, snacky stuff* hehe! BYE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK well, that's it for now! SORRY its been so long! but bladefire and I have been very *bizzy*  
you'll see more soon!!!! BYE!!! Moumantai!  



	6. I didn't mean to get so hurt...it just s...

Hi! I hope you like it! But, I have REALLY hurt my hand and am finding it REALLY hard to write! SO, if you are waiting for anything of mine....it might take a little longer then normal...BUT! It will be up SOON!!! Ok! PLEASE REVIEW this guys!!! THX!!!!! BYE! Moumantai!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dec 12, 2002  
  
So, I saw Ken after school. I was running up to walk home with him. I still had the whole field to go when I saw three grade ten guys run up to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but when I looked at Ken, well, he looked scared. I slowed down my pace to see what was going on. I was a little worried by that point. I then saw one of the guys try to grab one of Ken's books, but he used one of his special martial arts moves and blocked the guys hand. Ken kept a straight face so I was a little calmer now, but then the guy raised his hand and back handed Ken in the face. Ken was thrown back and into a tree and from there he fell to the ground.  
I don't really know what I said at that, but I was close enough to help by then. I think I screamed Ken's name but I can't really remember.  
I was almost there. I saw that the guy that had smacked Ken in the first place was going in to kick him. Something came over me; I wasn't really thinking about what could have happened to me, rather just to get Ken out of there. That, and I was pissed! I figured 'Well, if I can save the world from certain destruction, then I can save my best friend from a few losers...right?' Ah, no... I was SO mad that I did a flying tackle and knocked him to the ground before he could kick Ken. I was about to punch him, but one of the other guys kicked me in the side. I screamed out; GOD that hurt. That was most likely the loudest my voice has ever gone.  
I could hear Ken call my name, but I was in too much pain to do anything to help myself. Next thing I know, I'm being lifted in the air and I'm placed on my feet only to be punched not once, but twice! In the face! I felt REALLY woozy by then and I think I started to fall, but they weren't done yet. I was picked up again, but I wasn't fighting back; I was really out of it. Anyway, they picked me up again and threw me as hard as they could into the tree that Ken had hit. I was so winded by the time I hit the ground I couldn't breathe at ALL! I tried, God knows I tried, but I just couldn't breathe. By that time, I was so beaten up that my vision was all blotchy. I mouthed Ken's name not knowing what else to do but to ask for help. I couldn't hear anything anymore and I knew Ken had picked me up somewhat and I was in his arms, but I couldn't feel it. Then my eyes closed without me even wanting them to, but I couldn't help it; every thing hurt SO bad. I didn't want to get hurt like that; I just wanted them to leave Ken alone. In that moment that I was in Ken's arms before I blacked out, I realized two things. One was that those guys were the thing that Ken was hiding from me, and two, I wanted Ken to hold me like that more. All the time. That's what I wanted the most.  
When I woke up I was in the nurses office.  
Takeru was with me and so was Miyako. They both hugged me when I opened my eyes... I guess they were scared or something, but when I looked around me...the one person that could have made it all worth it, wasn't there. You can guess what the first words I spoke were, "Ken? Where's, Ken?" All I got in response to that was a shoulder rub. I don't know why he wasn't there, but I can tell you one thing...that hurt. Even more so than getting beaten up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hhehehe!!! That's it for this one guys! REVIEW!!!!!! And PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICS!!!! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!! And Bladefire will have hers up Tomorro!!! So look for that! And REAVIEW IT TOO!!! heh BYE! Moumantai!  



End file.
